The Pleasures of a Crazy Life
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Et si Naruto avait pété un câble, ne se contrôlait plus, laissant la place à ses instincts les plus obscurs et les plus primitifs. Connaissez-vous les plaisirs de la vie d'un fou ? Après tout qu'est-ce que la folie...? Slash yaoi /!\ Naruto/?/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey salut les gens ! Comment ça va ? Moi ouais mais on s'en fou.**

 **Bon cette fois je publie un two-shoot peut être un tree-shoot mais on verra ça plus tard. Je ne sais absolument pas d'où cette idée m'est venue... Mes doigts on bougé tous seuls. Enfin vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

* * *

 **The Pleasures of a Crazy Life**

 **Bloody Madness**

Ce matin là, le village était silencieux. Bien trop silencieux. À cette heure-ci les boutiques devraient déjà être ouvertes, les gens déjà debout pour acheter leur pain ou aller au travail. Mais un silence pesant régnait sur le village de Konoha. Pas un chant d'oiseaux, pas un souffle de vent. Un silence de mort.

Dans le quartier Uchiwa, Naruto se leva en grognant, de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour se rendre compte de l'atmosphère oppressante. Il enfila un pantalon et sortit de la chamre qu'on lui avait prêtée pour la nuit. Le jeune ninja blond grogna de nouveau en passant une mains dans ses cheveux d'un blond chatoyants avec lassitude. Il n'aurait pas dû boire hier. En effet la veille, Konoha était en fête, la fête du village. Tous riaient, dansaient, parlaient joyeusement, le sake avait coulé à flots. Et evidemment, ils en avaient profité. Pourquoi se priver ? Bon, vu son état actuel il aurait peut être dû être plus raisonnable avec l'alcool, voir carrêment s'abstenir. Enfin bref. De toutes façons, il était désormais trop tard et il avait un mal de crâne horrible.

Avec un énième grognement et une démarche digne d'un homme des cavernes, Naruto descendit les escaliers avec la grâce d'un mamouth handicapé. Une fois en bas, le blond se dirigea directement vers la cuisine sans prêter la moindre attention à ses amis affalés un peu partout dans la grande maison du dernier Uchiwa. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Même pas capable d'aller se coucher dans un lit. lui avait au moins eu le courage de grimper jusqu'à son lit. Ils avaient tous fini ivre mort. Le blond ricana méchament en imaginant le réveil plus que désagréable auquel ils auront droit. Au moins il ne sera pas le seul à avoir une énorme gueule de bois. Il ricana et pénétra dans la cuisine pour ouvrir la porte du frigo et s'emparer de la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il but directement au goulot **(** **Nda** **: Sérieusement, qui n'a jamais fais ça ?)**. soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le blond sursauta légèrement. Naruto palit alors brusquement lorsqu'il comprit à qui elle appartenait : Sasuke. Le brun détestait quand il ne prenait pas la peine de prendre un verre. Il trouvait ça " _carrêment dégueulasse_ ". Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait guauler la main de le sac ( **Nda :** **Ou plutôt la main dans le frigo XD** ). Déglutissant avec difficulté et appréhendant la réaction du brun, il ferma les yeux. Mais aucun coup ne vint. Curieux, Naruto se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher la brique de jus d'orange qui tomba au sol avec fracas et recula de deux pas, horrifié.

Devant lui se tenait son meilleur ami, la peau plus blanche mais cadavérique et des tâches de sang sur son beau visage. L'Uzumaki fit descendre son regard sur le corps du brun et cette fois il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur. L'Uchiwa avait les ventre ouvert, se entrailles à l'air pendant contre ses cuisses. Terrifié, Naruto ne put détourner le regard de la plaie béante du jeune homme devant lui. Mais lorsque ce dernier se redressa et plongea son regard à l'endroit où étaient censé se trouver les yeux de Sasuke.

– **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !** Hurla-t-il.

Il n'y voyait rien si ce n'est que deux orbites vides d'où coulait le sang et pendouillait ce qu'il restait du nerf optique. S'en fut trop pour Naruto ( **Nda :** **Et ça rime en plus !** ) qui sortit de la cuisine en hurlant. Il se jeta alors sur un des corps qui étaient affalés sur le canapé et le secoua avec force.

– **SHIKAMARU ! SHIKA, RÉVEILLES-TO...**

Il avisa à ce moment-là seulement la bouche et les paupières cousues de son ami et alors qu'il se figeait, il vit la tête du géni stratégique tomber au ralenti et rouler sur le sol.

– **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Il lâcha le corps décapité avec effroi et se précipita sur les autres personnes étalées un peu partout dans la maison. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut des corps sans vie. Morts. Tous morts. Naruto sortit de la maison Uchiwa en hurlant à plein poumon. Tsunade ! Il devait absolument trouver Tsunade !

– **BAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAN !**

Sa voix retentie et résonna dans tout le village. Aucun bruit. Pas le moindre bruit. Juste la course du blond et les halètements de celui-ci tandis qu'il courrait à perdre haleine en direction de la tour Hokage. Et alors qu'il traversait le village à toute allure, il tribucha sur quelque chose que ses larmes l'avaient empêchées de voir. Il tomba lourdement contre terre, la tête dans une flaque. Naruto se releva en vitesse tout en essutant le liquide de son visage et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il remarqua que le liquide en question était du sang. Le jeune homme cria de nouveau et recula precipitemment sur les fesses avant d'être bloqué par un nouvel obstacle dans son dos. Le blond se raidit et hésita longuement avant de se retourner, s'attendant au pire. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le mystérieux obstacle, il sut qu'il avait eut raison d'avoir peur. Il se releva maladroitement d'un seul coup mais il rechuta aussitôt. Alors Naruto osa regarder autour de lui et un nouveau hurlement lui échappa. Par terre, dans toute la rue, des corps. Des corps ensanglantés tout autour de lui. Des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents, des vieillards, des bébes et même des animaux : des chiens, des chats, des oiseaux… Rien ne semblait avoir été épargné. Comment avait-il pu rater une chose pareille ? le blond se remit à courir sans destination particulière, l'esprit bien trop embrumé pour pouvoir y réfléchir. Il courrait. Sans s'arrêter, tribuchant de temps à autre sur l'un des cadavres qui juchaient le sol. Et il criait. Fort. Quelqu'un ! Au secour ! sauvez-moi ! Aidez-moi !

Ses pieds étaient rouges, entièrement recouvert du sang qui coulait abondamment sur le sol. Soudain, il se stoppa net sur la petite place du village et son cri mouru dans sa gorge face à la scène apocalyptique qui s'offrait à lui. Sous les rayons du soleil levant, des montagnes de corps et de membres sanguinolants s'élevaient autour du monument aux morts. Ce dernier était un grand menhir **(C'est Obélix qui les a aidé ! PAF ! )** qui tenait verticalement au centre de la place qui était elle-même au centre du village. Et sur cette pierre **(…je batiraît mon église ! REPAF ! Okok, j'me tais…)** , Naruto apercu un corps et ce fut avec horreur qu'il reconnu l'Hokage. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère : Tsunade Senju. Ses longs cheveux platines étaient detaches et cascadaient sur ses épaules et devant son visage, ses mains et ses pieds étaient transpercés par de gros pieux en bois qui la clouaient au rocher. Le sang coulait le long de gros caillou jusqu'à rejoinder le sol déjà gorge du liquid carmin. Naruto détacha difficilement ses yeux de la Godaime crucifies mais où qu'il aille, son regard se posait toujours sur un mort. Un enfant égorgé, un homme découpé, un pied, des doigts ici et là, une femme enceinte éventrée, des organs en bouillie et du rouge. Rouge. Dieu qu'il haïssait cette couleur ! Sur les murs, sur le sol, sur ses pieds, les ciel… Rouge. Les corps, la pierre, le soleil levant… Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Par terre, un Coeur, des yeux, un poumon. Rouge. Une goutte, deux gouttes, trois… Plic, ploc, plic, ploc… Une averse, les cheveux blonds devenus poisseux. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. ROUGE !

Du sang…

Soudain se fut comme si quelque chose explosait dans la tête du blond, le faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'il se tenait le crâne. La lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé et il comprit. Tout devint clair.

Alors sous un levé de soleil dans un ciel rouge, sous une pluie de sang, dans un village plongé dans un silence terrifiant, un rire glaçant s'éleva.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, deux yeux d'un bleu magnifique apparurent et un grognement s'éleva. Quell rêve étrange… D'une main, Naruto fouilla les couvertures dans son dos mais ne trouva que le vide. Cette fois un soupir franchit les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune blond. Sa bouillote personnelle n'était plus au lit. et après il s'étonnait d'avoir froid. Il s'était encore levé tôt devina l'Uzumaki en remarquant que la place à ses côté était désormais froide. Déjà que le premier était partit se balader à travers le monde, si en plus le second commençait à partir tôt chaque matin, il allait finir seul dans ce village paumé ! N'étant pas vraiment du matin, Naruto se leva paresseusement et se dirigea à pas lourds en direction de la cuisine. Une fois arrive, il se dirigea vers le frigo en passant devant la table où était déjà Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Kiba et Shino.

\- **Salut tout le monde ! vous avez bien dormi ?** Leur demanda-t-il. Mais il poursuivit sans attendre de réponse. **Je me suis reveille tôt ce matin mais c'est la faute de mon amour qui est encore sorti ce matin. Et puis vous savez quoi ? J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre.**

Et alors qu'il racontait le songe qu'il avait eu Durant la nuit, ses amis le regardaient preparer le petit-déjeuner pour son petit-ami et lui sans rien dire. Le blond sortit plusieurs morceaux de viande de la chambre froide pour les faire cuire et prit également la bouteille de jus préféré de son amant. Tout en poursuivant son monologue sans se soucier de si ses amis l'écoutaient ou non. Puis tout d'un coup, il se stoppa, se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke avec colère.

\- **C'est quoi ce regard Teme ?** Mais l'Uchiwa ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer. **Dis-le tout de suite si je t'embête ! Et dire que j'accepte que tu dormes chez moi !**

Les autres ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de regarder Naruto s'énerver tout seul tandis que Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- **Arrêtes tout de suite de me regarder comme ça enfoiré.** Siffla dangereusement le blond.

Mais le brun ne prêta pas attention à l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de l'Uzumaki et ne baissa pas les yeux. Il était suicidaire ou quoi ? L'atmosphère baissa brutalement et le regard de Naruto se fit glaçant. Franchement agacé, il finit par balancer son poing dans la tête de l'Uchiwa qui valsa de l'autre côté de la pièce jusqu'à exploser contre un mur dans un bruit écoeurant avant de s'écrouler au sol. Naruto se baissa et ramassa les yeux de sa victim qui avaient quittés leurs orbites sous la violence de l'impact. Un sourire sadique déforma les traits habituellement doux et ses yeux virèrent aux rouge grenat rendant son visage effrayant. Il ferma son poing sur les yeux de l'Uchiwa, les écrasant de sa paume avant de jeter au loin ce qu'il en restait.

\- **Vous avez vu ?** Demanda le blond d'une voix enfantine sans que son sourire de ffou furiex ne le quitte pour autant. **Maintenant il ne pourra plus me regarder comme si j'étais le dernier des déchets.**

Mais une fois encore, les têtes sur la tables restèrent pitoyablement silencieuses. Leurs paupières avaient été cousu pour garder leur yeux ouverts et leurs lèvres avaient été soudé.le blond attrapa la tête d'Ino par les cheuveux, mit le visage de la jeune femme à la hauteur du sien et chuchota à son oreille :

\- **Dis-moi la truie, qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre la tête ? Toi qui me disais toujours que je perdais la mienne. Tu n'as pas su garder la tête sur les épaules.**

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'Uzumaki plongea sa main dans le coup de sa victim, enfilant la tête de la jeune fille sur sa main comme on enfilait une marionette. Durant quelques seconds, il s'amusa à remuer les doigts, trouvant la sensation étrange mais il s'arrêta lorsque, sans le vouloir, un de ses doigts fit sortir un oeil de la blonde de son orbite pour venir pendouiller contre la joue, e,core rattaché par un bout de nerf. En ricanant, Naruto s'amusa à essayer de remettre l'oeil à sa place sans le toucher, tel un bilboquet macabre. Puis d'une voix enfantine il demanda en riant :

\- **Ça va ? Ton oeil ne t'irrite pas trop ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ?**

Puis, immitant la voix criarde de la Yamanaka tout en utilisant ses doigts pour faire bouger la bouche de cette dernière :

\- **_Kami-sama ! Naruto, tu perds la tête !?_**

Mais son sourire disparu brusquement alors qu'il fixait toutjours le visage tordu d'Ino et une aura meurtrière l'enveloppa tandis que son proper visage s'assombrissait alors que des souvenirs referent surface dans son esprit. Il les avait sauvés, il les avait _tous_ sauvés. Lors de la 4ème Grande Guerre, ils l'avaient tous poussé à combattre Madara. Il l'avait fait et avait même battu et ramené Sasuke au village, accesoirement ( **Sasuke** **: Comment ça** ** _accessoirement_** **?** **Auteure** **: Tais-toi, t'es mort toi !)**. et comment ils l'avaient remercié ? Ils l'avaient méprisé et haï comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Ils l'avaient rejeté, oubliant et reniant totalement qu'il avait été leur héros pendant toute la guerre qui sans lui aurait été un véritable massacre. Tous ceux en qui il avait cru l'avait laisse tomber. Ils l'avaient brisé. Mais la rage avait bien vite prit le relai à la tristesse et la depression. Comment osaient-ils ? Ces misérables vermines n'étaient pas digne de son amitié ou de sa protection. Il les tua donc tous. Et avec le sourire s'il-vous-plaît ! Ce n'est qu'un principe d'échange équivalent **(Qui comprend ce petit clin d'oeil tout à fait innocent ? ^^)**.

En repensant aux visages horrifies et surpris de toutes ses victims, un grand rire joyeux le prit. Kami-sama , qu'est-ce qu'il s'était amusé ce jour-là ! Les seuls qui lui avaient opposes un petit peu de résistance avait été Tsunade et Sasuke, c'est pourquoi il les avait gardé pour la fin. Après tout, ne dit-on pas _le meilleur pour la fin_? Mais au final, il n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup d'effort. Il en avait Presque été déçu. Tous ces ninja qui se pavanaient à longueur de journée dans les rues du villages en se disant sauveurs du pays du feu. Et c'était censé rassurer les habitants ? C'était _ça_ qui était censé protéger Konoha ? Pitoyable. Et cerise sur le gateau, les villageois les croyaient et les adulaient Presque. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas choisir leurs idoles. La prevue : ils s'étaient tous fait massacre par leur _sauveur_ de la Grande Guerre. À cette pensée, Naruto explosa de nouveau de rire et sortit sa main de la tête d'Ino pour la fixer avec dégoût.

\- **Votre** ** _sauveur_** **…** Cracha-t-il avec mépris

Puis il fit parcourir son regard sur les autres têtes qui reposaient un peu partout dans la maison.

\- **Eh bien, ils sont bien beaux les sauvés.** Un sourire ironique étira ses douces lèvres. **Dommage que vous ne soyez plus capable de me remercier. Après tout, je vous ai sauvé deux fois.** Il leva un doigt. **De la guerre.** Il leva un second doigt. **Et de vous-même. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Shikamaru ? n'as-tu donc pas compris ?**

Le blond fit un tour sur lui-même en éclatant d'un rire cristallin. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le nouveau venu dans son dos.

\- **Vous étiez tellement pathétiques. Mourir a dû être une délivrance pour vos pauvres petits esprits malheureusement installés dans ces vies pitoyables. Merci qui ?**

Tenant la tête de sa jeune victim par la queue-de-cheval, il la fit tournoyer de plus en plus vite, envoyant du sang et des morceaux de chaire partout autour de lui. Même l'oeil finit par lâcher pour atterrir contre la grande baie vitrée du salon. Soudainement ennuyé, Naruto arrêta de jouer avec la tête de la blonde qui, désormais ne ressemblait plus à rien et lui souffla :

\- **Tout a une fin, mochetée…**

Le jeune homme invoqua une batte de baseball, lança la tête blonde en l'air pour la frapper de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle retomba. Le crane explosa littéralement sous le choc aspergeant de sang le garcon qui souriait comme un malade. Seul le cerveau se trouva projeté à travers la pièce à toute vitesse avant de rejoindre l'oeil d'Ino sur la baie vitrée du salon.

Joyeux mais pas encore totalement rassasié, Naruto se tourna en direction des visages de ses anciens amis. Ce soudain excés de violence avait réveillé en lui une faim cruelle bien particulière qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment.

Levant de nouveau la batte de baseball, débuta alors une danse sanglante. Virvoletant habilement, tourbillonant avec aisance, sautillant avec légèreté, le blond faisait bouger son corps presque indécemment, fracassant, brisant, explosant, défonçant, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le sang giclait de tous les côtés, éclaboussant ce corps bronzé à moitié nu qui se mouvait gracieusement avec dangerosité. **_Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi désirable._** Pensa le spectateur de la scène aussi hypnotisante qu'apocalyptique. Lorsqu'enfin il n'y eu plus rien à casser, Naruto se calma un peu et s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce afin de visualiser le carnage dont il était l'auteur avant de rire aux éclats. Mais un grognement rauque le stoppa dans son délire et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la présence l'homme dans l'entrée. Il arrêta de rire mais garda tout de même son sourire sadique et fier de lui tout en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux de l'homme. Son sourire se fit aiguicheur et il s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline en prenant bien soin de rouler des hanches. Son vis-à-vis ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde, le fixant d'un regard emplit de désir et de sauvagerie qui firent frissonner Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier fut assez proche de lui, il emprisonna possessivement son bassin de ses bras puissants et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit. Un gémissement échappa au blond ne faisant qu'exciter encore plus l'homme qui le dominait. Mais l'Uzumaki brisa le baiser, arrachant un grognement à son homme, ce qui le fit sourire. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix moqueuse :

– **Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment trouvez-vous l'état d'esprit de Naruto ? D'après vous, qui est le mystérieux homme qui a réussi à mettre le grapin sur notre beau blond ? Vous pensez que ce sera quoi la suite ?**

 **Mais je vous en pris, parlez. Je suis toute ouïe ;)**

 **BBBP mes lamacornes bien-aimés ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le normalement dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. Vous allez enfin découvrir qui est ce mystérieux amant de Naruto. Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui on eut la gentillesse de me laisser une review, ça fait vraiment super plaisir.**

 **Amaranphine : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review ma fait très plaisir et j'ai assez ri aussi (voyons quel langage très chère ^^). Pour la suite et bien la voilà, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Pour ce qui est du couple, tu as cité le bon mais je te dirais pas lequel, na ! Bisx beauté ^_-**

 **LP : Salut ! Et ben écoute merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Je trouve aussi que les Naruto un peu _dark_ manque beaucoup, ça devient assez ennuyant le mec naïf et héroïque un peu bête. Mais bon que veux-tu, chacun ses goûts dirons-nous ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'influence de son démon...je pense que tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que je me suis pas mal éclatée à martyriser cette _pauvre_ Ino, je suis contente que ça t'ai plû XD Et enfin, l'amant mystère...ben tu verras ! ^_-**

 **Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Body madness**

Ce matin-là, il avait sentit une interférence dans le portail qu'ils avaient érigé autour du village, lui annonçant deux choses possibles. Soit une ou plusieurs personnes avaient réussi par il ne sait quel moyen par pénétrer dans la zone, soit leur amant leur avait laissé un message. Il avait donc laissé son plus jeune amant dormir et était sortit le plus discrètement possible pour récupérer le fameux message. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit voulu, il récupéra un rouleau qui avait été déposé dans un arbre voisin et décida d'attendre son blond pour l'ouvrir. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux concernés par cette lettre. Il était donc partit chasser, sachant pertinemment que Naruto ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment et puis, il avait besoin de se défouler un peu. Il fallait dire que depuis que le jinchuuriki avait pété un câble, il n'y avait plus aucune proie au village. Et bien qu'il y ait des chances qu'il se fasse voir par une équipe ninja d'un des villages voisins, intrigués par le silence de Konoha, il ne s'était pas inquiété et avait commencé sa chasse.

Environ une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, après s'être lavé dans la rivière pour nettoyer le sang qui le recouvrait, il retourna au village d'un pas nonchalant. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison qu'ils avaient choisi, un rire enfantin à glacer le sang s'éleva dans le silence. Ce simple son dans un silence aussi pesant et oppressant que celui dans lequel Konoha était plongé aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais pas cet homme. Lui fut simplement intrigué parce qui pouvait bien rendre son amant de si bonne humeur. Il s'avança donc furtivement jusqu'à l'entrée et observa la scène dans l'ombre. Après que Naruto ait confondu la tête de la Yamanaka avec une balle de baseball, la lueur folle qui brilla dans son regard confirma les doutes de l'homme caché. Maintenant que le sang avait coulé, le jeune homme en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. C'était toujours ainsi, le sang avait toujours fasciné Naruto et quand il commençait à couler, le jeune homme devenait quasi incontrôlable jusqu'à ce que cette soif de massacre ne soit apaisée.

Lorsque la crise de folie de son amant fut finit, il avait une trique d'enfer. Quelle idée aussi d'être aussi sexy ! Un grognement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres faisant découvrir sa présence au blond. Celui-ci se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire aguicheur et s'avança vers lui en roulant des hanches. Quand il fut enfin à portée, il le tira contre lui et l'embrassa avec férocité, lui arrachant un gémissement foutrement adorable. Mais Naruto brisa le baiser pour plonger ses yeux redevenus bleus dans les siens rouges rubis et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

– **Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour.**

Son vis-à-vis ne lui répondit que par un grognement amusé avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres avec autorité. Naruto ne chercha même pas à protester et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Son amant s'y engouffra immédiatement faisant danser leurs langues dans un ballet sauvage et empressé. Le blond passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son homme agrippant les longs cheveux roux de celui-ci. Sachant qu'ils étaient bien trop excités pour pouvoir se retenir ou pour aller dans la chambre, Naruto se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre un mur. Le roux passa ses grandes mains sur le fessier ferme du blond pour le malaxer avec ferveur avant de le soulever. Par réflexe Naruto enroula la taille de son amant de ses jambe, l'attirant contre lui. Leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre les faisant grogner tous les deux. Et d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bien vite le pantalon et le boxer de Naruto furent déchirés et jetés au sol sans le moindre remord et les vêtements du grand roux furent également retirer -bien qu'avec plus de difficulté dû à leur position- et balancés plus loin. Soudain Naruto se cambra en poussant un long gémissement. Son amant venait d'enfoncer deux doigts en lui d'un seul coup et avait percuté sa prostate qui était encore un peu douloureuse d'avoir été abusée la veille. Le blond crispa ses bras autour de la nuque du roux alors que celui-ci le préparait avec ardeur et rapidité. Lorsque son amant introduisit un troisième doigt en lui, il l'accueillit sans sourciller jusqu'à ce que le roux se mette à pilonner sa prostate sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

– **Aaaaah... Prends-moi... maintenant...**

Un sourire sadique et légèrement tendu sous la pression du désir, étira les lèvres du roux.

– **Pardon, tu disais ? J'ai pas très bien entendu...**

– **Hung... Salaud... Aaaaah !**

– **Sois plus claire, Naruto.** S'amusa l'homme en continuant de taper la boule de nerf du blond avec force. **Que veux-tu ?**

– **Putain ! Prends-moi ! Baise-moi, remplis-moi le cul, défonce moi ! Tout ce que tu veux mais vi... AAAAAAAAaaaaAAh !**

Enfin ! Le roux venait de rentrer en lui d'un seul coup, l'écartelant de son membre massif mais, malgré la douleur, seul un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa. Il se sentait enfin entièrement rempli. Et sans attendre qu'il s'habitue à la taille plus qu'imposante du sexe en lui, son amant entama de rapides vas et vient, percutant sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir. Naruto ne cherchait plus à retenir ses plaintes qui s'accentuaient sous les coups de reins dur et profond de son amant. Ce dernier le tenait fermement contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger pour s'enfoncer dans le corps chaud de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Le blond n'était plus que cris et gémissements, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il se contentait de subir les assauts sauvages du roux qui se délectait de l'image plus qu'érotique qu'il renvoyait. Soudain, d'un coup particulièrement puissant le sexe de son homme éperonna violemment sa prostate le faisant jouir dans un cri à s'en déchirer la voix.

Perdu entre le septième et le huitième ciel, Naruto ne sentit pas les derniers coups de reins de son amant avant que celui-ci ne se retire, il ne sentit pas non plus être mis à quatre pattes sur le sol. Mais alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, une érection massive s'enfonça de nouveau en un violent coup de rein dans son intimité encore convulsante de son précédent orgasme. Et la danse reprit. Le roux le prenant violemment, tel un animal en rut, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Naruto qui avait la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, les yeux embrumé de luxure. Il adorait être prit de cette façon, violemment, bestialement, transpercé, pilonné, écartelé par cette barre de chaire dure et imposante. Son amant prit son érection en main et le masturba au rythme de ses coups de reins, il tiendrait plus longtemps, il l'avait deviné en sentant son intimité convulser de façon désordonnée autour de son sexe. C'est pourquoi il augmenta la cadence et se pencha à l'oreille de son soumis qui hurlait de plaisir sans discontinuer :

– **Jouis Kitsune... Jouis avec moi.** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et comme s'il avait attendu cet ordre, l'orgasme le foudroya à ce moment précis avec une telle force que son esprit devint blanc. Son amant le suivit de peu, se déversant à l'intérieur de lui en de longs jets puissants. Naruto poussa un long gémissement en sentant la semence de son amour le remplir avant de grogner de mécontentement lorsque le roux se retira, laissant son intimité ouverte et vide. Le roux ricana amusé et redressa son blond en le maintenant par la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe avec ses jambes encore tremblantes. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour les rincer bien que la vision de Naruto avec du sperme qui coule de son intimité ouverte pour descendre le long de ses cuisses soit très excitante.

– **Arrête de me regarder comme ça.** Grogna d'ailleurs le concerné. **Tu en as assez eu pour aujourd'hui.**

– **Tu es sûr de toi chaton ? Je pourrais bien te faire changer d'avis...** Ronronna son vis-à-vis avec un regard lubrique e, le plaquant contre le carrelage de la douche.

– **Tais-toi pervers.** Gonda gentiment le blond en se dégageant rapidement pour ne pas céder aux avances de l'homme. **Maintenant tu vas m'aider à me laver, tu vas prendre ton petit-dèj et tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu foutais dehors.**

– **Bonjour à toi aussi mon ange**. S'amusa le roux en s'exécutant de bonne grâce.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

Alors que Naruto sortait de sa chambre avec des vêtements propre, son amant venait de finir de débarrasser la table. Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher il l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui pour l'embrasser avec amour. Naruto passa une main dans les longs cheveux rouges et lisses de son amant sans lâcher du regard les iris d'un rouge rubis dans lesquels brillait une flamme de désir qui le fit frissonner. L'homme devait faire au moins une tête de plus que lui, sous sa peau bronzée le jeune ninja blond pouvait sentir les muscles rouler pour son plus grand plaisir. De nouveau son amant prit possession de sa bouche en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres de sa langue pour pénétrer l'antre chaude, arrachant un soupir de contentement au plus petit.

– **Kurama...** Murmura Naruto contre les lèvres du susnommé. **Où étais-tu ce matin ?**

– **Une interférence... dans le bouclier... un message... de notre corbeau.** Expliqua le démon entre deux baiser.

Curieux, Naruto stoppa le roux dans son avalanche de baiser, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

– **Et que dit le message ?**

Mais l'autre ne répondit rien. Le blond soupira avec amusement en comprenant qu'il boudait. Il prit le visage du bijuu en coupe et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion. Les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent et le baiser s'approfondit devenant langoureux. Puis ils séparèrent à bout de souffle, le roux plongea son visage dans les cheveux blonds du ninja pour respirer son odeur.

– **Alors ?** Reprit ce dernier. **Que dis le message ?**

Ce fut au tour du démon de soupirer en comprenant que le gamin ne lâchera pas prise tant qu'il n'aura pas sa réponse. Il se détacha donc lentement de son jinchuuriki pour récupérer le parchemin et l'ouvrir une fois de retour auprès de son porteur.

 ** _"_** ** _J'ai presque fini d'effacer tous les soupçons des villages sur Konoha._**

 ** _Plus que Suna pour tout expliquer à Gaara._**

 ** _Il a déjà promit de nous couvrir._**

 ** _Je pense être de retour ce soir._**

 ** _Je vous aime mes amours."_**

Kurama eut un petit sourire en lisant le contenu du message et lorsqu'il jeta un regard à Naruto ce fut pour retrouver ce dernier avec un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

– **Il rentre ce soir...** S'exclama le blond en se jetant dans les bras du grand roux.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, une silhouette encapuchonnée pénétra furtivement le village dans le plus grand silence. Dans la maison que Naruto avait choisie, Kurama eut un sourire discret en sentant une présence bien connue passer les barrières érigées autour de la fôret. Eh bien, il avait fait vite ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui s'était assoupi sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Il n'avait sûrement pas sentit le nouveau venu, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait. Un sourire étira les lèvres du démon et il se leva en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller le plus jeune. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans l'entrée et attendit que le roux referme la porte derrière lui. Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Noir abyssal contre rouge rubis. Au bout de quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Kurama s'avança finalement pour attraper le nouveau venu par la taille et le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier était plus grand que Naruto mais était tout de même plus petit que lui. Le roux passa une de ses mains sous la capuche pour caresser la joue de son corbeau qui pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour quémander plus de caresses. Le bijuu sourit, amusé et prit la parole :

– **Tu as beaucoup manqué à notre ange...** Murmura-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du démon pour chuchoter à son oreille :

– **Et à mon renard ? Susurra-t-il sensuellement. Je lui ai manqué à mon renard ?**

Les yeux rouge rubis s'étrécirent sous l'excitation que la voix de son amant réveillait en lui. Puis, de ses mains il fit retomber la capuche, dévoilant le visage de l'homme dans ses bras. Il caressa la peau de porcelaine avec tendresse tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans le noir d'encre de ceux de son corbeau; avec douceur, son doigt retraça les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ceux-ci mais qui n'atténuaient en rien la beauté de son amant. Il plongea sa seconde main dans les longs cheveux noirs et lisses, appréciant la douce caresse sur ses doigts avant d'effectuer une légère pression sur la nuque du jeune homme et capturer les lèvres purpurines et tentatrices.

Le brun ne tenta rien pour se dégager, gémissant de bien-être contre les lèvres de son démons qui lui avait tant manqué. Son petit ange blond aussi lui avait également affreusement manqué mais il décida de remettre ses pensées pour plus tard lorsque la langue du roux força la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir taquiner la sienne. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et il pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans la longue chevelure flamboyante du Kyubi avec délice. Il finirent par se séparer par manque de souffle mais refusèrent de se lâcher.

– Il semblerait que oui... Souffla finalement le démon renard à son oreille d'une voix rauque qui déclencha d'agréable frissons dans tous son corps.

Soudain un bruissement se fit entendre derrière eux.

– Kyu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore... Geignit une voix ensommeillée.

Naruto venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée, un peu débraillé, ses cheveux blonds en pétards et les yeux encore embrumé de sommeil. Il était tout simplement bandant pensèrent les deux hommes en l'observant, une lueur de désir s'allumant dans leurs yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le blond réalisa la présence du brun.

– 'Tachi... Murmura-t-il, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant légèrement avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le corbeau le rattrapa avec la force de l'habitude et répondit au baiser sans protester en enserrant de ses bras la taille du plus petit sous le regard amusé du roux. Kami-sama qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

Le baiser prit fin, laissant Naruto essouflé, les joues rougies et les yeux brillant de désir dans les bras d'un brun avec la même lueur dans les yeux.

– Tu m'as manqué Tachi... Se plaignit le blond en plongeant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci pour respirer son odeur et le mordiller gentiment.

Derrière eux Kurama ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces deux éphèbes devant lui, se sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Ils étaien magnifiques. Ils étaient à lui, à lui seul. Et ils les voulait, là, maintenant. De suite. Il s'avança alors vers eux tel un prédateur (Sachant qu'il _est_ un prédateur ^^) et collant son torse au dos du blond, il fit frotter son excitation contre les fesses de ce dernier. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement rauque qui fit grogner Itachi. Bon sang, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi excitant !

Sentant les regards brûlants de ses deux amants sur lui ainsi que leur grande excitation contre lui, un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Et si on montait dans la chambre...

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà ! Alors ? pas trop déçus ? Je pensais faire un tree-shoot en ajoutant un dernier chapitre dans lequel il y aurait un threesome mais je suis pas sûre... Est-ce que ça intéresserait déjà ? Et si jamais vous avez des questions dîtes-les moi et peut être y réponderais-je dans ce _peut être troisième et dernier chapitre._**

 **A plus mes Lipatatornes adorés ! XD**


End file.
